


Solo in Space

by yearofmeteors



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Exhibitionism, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearofmeteors/pseuds/yearofmeteors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike puts on a show for the camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo in Space

The tape read: _Mike J. N. – Solo in Space_

Despite the terrible name, into the VCR it went. Afterall, content mattered more than class for this bit of entertainment. At least the title was relatively straight to the point, a pretty blonde getting off by himself . . . in outer space.

The screen flickered to life. The image was of better quality than it should have been for the particular genre it fit into. But considering all the equipment on the SOL was geared towards capturing television quality footage of the inhabitants, maybe the quality of this particular _home video_ wasn’t surprising.

The faint sound of heavy breathing filtered through, matching time with the rise and fall of a slightly furred chest. The hair was dark despite the blonde of Mike’s buzzcut, trailing down a soft stomach, almost in a straight dark line, to disappear under a pair of red satin panties. Lace lined the edge of the panties in contrasting black, highlighting his hard cock as it pressed the satin tight, drawing the eye down to the stretch of red hugging his balls, hanging heavy against the fabric.

Hair peaked out the edges of his panties, scattering down his strong thighs that were spread to give the audience the best possible view. Mike’s knees were almost outside of the shot, giving the illusion that the viewer was kneeling between his legs as he sat at the edge of his bed. It was a rather well done set-up, from the pretty erect cock and pert nipples, to the parted pink lips and two wide hands flexing on strong legs, seemingly to keep themselves from touching his body before they were supposed to.

Dark eyes fluttered open, a tongue peaked out. Mike smiled shyly for the camera, a blush settling onto his face, spreading out down his neck. He looked down and away, biting his lip as if he was embarrassed, his hands flexing again, hips canting up imperceptibly. He risked another look at the camera, lip slipping out from his teeth to pout. His neck drew tight as he leaned his head back, his hands running up his thighs, breath falling fast, as he teased the edge of his panties.

He ran his fingers along the line of his hard cock, light and delicate, gasping at the tease of satin on skin, eyes fluttering closed to focus on sensation. He pressed the edge of his palm to the taut fabric, hips circling to rub his dick against his hand. His other hand trailed up his soft stomach, following the dark line to his chest. He pressed his thumb against his left nipple, a hard circle in time with his hips, his breath pushing out faster. He ran a finger nail across the pink nub, a moan pushing out of his chest. The noise seemed to bring him back into the room, his eyes opening slowly to look at the camera through his eyelashes.

“I guess you guys’ll wanna see . . .” he said quietly with a small smile, the hand at his nipple running back down his chest, the edge of fingernails scratching red lines. He ran his thumbs at the edge of his panties, eyes still trained on the camera as if he was trying to test the resolve of some unknown partner. He finally pulled the pretty red fabric down just enough so that the head of his cock peaked out above the edge. It was settled against his pubic hair, a striking contrast, the tip wet and shiny from precome. He took himself between two fingers, pressing his thumb under his head, squeezing another drop of precome out. He ran his thumb through it, spreading it over the head. He choked out a breathless moan at the feeling.

He took a hold of his panties again with shaking hands. He tugged them the rest of the way down, leaning forward to draw them off of his legs. He paused, face close to the camera, eyes wide, mouth parted around a soft self-conscious laugh. He leaned back again, hands at his thighs again, letting the camera get a good view of his now bare cock. It was already straining towards his stomach, long and thick, contrasting with the dark curls it lay against, balls hanging lewd between his thighs. He reached down to cup them, bypassing his dick entirely, rolling them between his fingers, pressing gently, choking out a hesitant but desperate sound as his cock twitched against his stomach.

He let them fall as he ran his hand up the shaft of his cock. He made a loose fist, just teasing himself as he reached off screen with his other hand. He fucked slowly into the bare pressure, his other hand returning slick and wet. He moaned, stomach pulling taught as he got his other hand around himself, sliding smooth against himself. His mouth fell open as he pushed into his fist, tighter this time, “aahhh ahh feels so good . . .” he whined, moving his hand over himself.

He reached out of the frame again to get the other hand slick, this time dipping down to his ass. He pressed a finger along the edge of his hole, tugging at the skin to show off to the camera. He panted a string of breathy _yes_ _yes yes_ , fingers slipping over the opening to tease himself. He pressed a finger inside, tugging at the edge before pressing in deeper. He moved between the hand around his dick and the finger inside of him. He slid another finger in beside the first, fucking himself slowly, pressing in deep before scissoring them with sharp noisy whines.

“I need . . .” he said, trailing off into a moan as he stroked inside of himself. His back was arched, dick heavy in his hand, hole clenching around his fingers, pretty noises falling loud from his lips. He got his lip between his teeth, biting hard as he slid another finger inside of himself, stretching wide around all three of them. He choked out a sobbed _yes,_ as he fucked himself roughly.

He looked through his eyelashes at the camera, face flushed, mouth slack. He let go of his dick, letting it fall against his stomach, grabbing a hold of his thigh to pull it up against his chest, resting his foot on the edge of the bed to change the angle. His fingers slipped in deeper, crooking just right and his back arched, strangled moan pushing out of him as he rubbed against his prostate. He let go of his thigh to touch the skin above his hole, teasing touches until he reached his balls. They were drawn up tight, and he squeezed them gently, rolling them between his fingers, his voice growing ragged around his whines. He got a fist around his cock, keeping his hand still as he fucked into it, hips pushing him into his fist and back onto his fingers.

His hand began to move over his cock faster than before, as he grew louder. The tip of his cock had grown dark, his balls tight. He was moaning loudly, eyes focused on the camera as if it was egging him on. His stomach grew tight, muscles clenching as he moved.

“Wanna look good for you . . . all of you” he choked out to no one in particular, hand tightening around himself, fingers jerking out of rhythm inside of himself.

“Gonna . . . gonna come . . .”

He bent in on himself, breath fast and broken, eyes closing in concentration. Then his whole body jerked, a yell ripped from his throat as he came, thick stripes landing across his stomach. He wrung himself dry, tight painful strokes along his cock, getting every drop to roll down his hand and land on dark curls. He softened his grip, slow strokes as he came down. He slid his fingers out of himself with a hiss to run them through the mess on his stomach.

“Ahhhh I knew it was gonna be good . . .” he mumbled, more to himself then the camera. “Everyone’s gonna see . . .” he said, his voice going rough, a smile on his lips. He looked up at the camera, the smile solidifying into a shy grin.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did,” he said quietly, suddenly bashful again despite what he had just done. He reached off screen, retrieving his panties. He slipped them back on, hissing as he tucked himself back into them.

He leaned forward, as if to turn the camera off, “Bye, I guess,” he said, smiling sweet and sincere before the screen went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was quite the experiment for me! My first vaguely reader POV fic, my first solo character filth fic, and my first time focusing on certain, oft neglected bits: Mike's balls. It was tons of fun and I'm thinking of expanding it further!


End file.
